The Only Thing That Looks Good On Me
by Missfortune
Summary: Shonen Ai! Beware! A nice little shopping trip with an interesting odd couple.


The Only Thing That Looks Good On Me   
By: Missfortune   
Disclaimers: I do not own the characters.   
Warnings: "Non-traditional pairing"   
Notes: This was a response to a non-traditional pairing challenge on SSML. It's definitely not common that's for sure!   
  
O_O_O_O_O_O  
  
"C'mon! This store next!"   
  
Tien groaned as he was pulled into yet another store. His lover had this strange obsession with clothes shopping, though he never bought a thing. He'd try on everything he could lay his hands on and when he was done he'd just walk out and move on to the next store. It was both amusing and exasperating. His lover would make a spectacle of himself and strut around like some runway model and it was cute the first one or two times. But after two hours of the same Tien got a little tired of the strange and dirty looks they'd receive form the store clerks.   
  
"Juu, aren't you tired of shopping yet?" Tien asked his lover.   
  
The ethereally beautiful android looked up at Tien with pleading eyes. "Just one more?" he asked in that pouty tone Tien could never refuse.   
  
Sighing in defeat, Tien nodded and allowed himself to be dragged into the next store. 17 rushed over to a rack of shiny clubbing clothes and immediately began to pick out flashy colors in odd combinations. Tien wandered idly up and down the aisles, looking at miscellaneous items. He still remembered that day that he reencountered the now bubbly and perky android, as opposed to the destructive maniac that he once was. Oddly enough, he'd been shopping. He had just picked up a shirt when a voice commented from behind. "You're not going to buy that are you?"   
  
Tien turned around. The android was hanging over his shoulder pointing at the shirt. He raised his icy blue eyes inquisitively.   
  
"Android 17!" Tien exclaimed.   
  
"That's me!" the android grinned.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Tien asked surprised.   
  
"Same thing you're doing. Shopping!" 17 replied holding up some clothes on hangers.   
  
Well, it made sense. Even androids needed clothes.   
  
"Tien, wasn't it?" 17 inquired. Tien nodded. "Well Tien, you simply can't buy that shirt." The young man said taking the shirt from Tien's frozen fingers and putting it back on the rack.   
  
"It wasn't that bad," Tien protested.   
  
17 shook his head and tsked. "Yes, it was."   
  
"Okay then, what do you suggest Mr. Fashion Expert?" Tien challenged.   
  
"My dear man, for somebody with three eyes, you'd think you'd have a better eye for clothing. Come with me and you shall be educated." 17 insisted taking Tien's arm and pulling him away from the rack. 17 had then proceeded to educate Tien in the strange world of fashion and to his surprise he had actually enjoyed the lesson. Eventually, with the bishonen's help, Tien had a stylish new outfit and a new respect for the former terror. He had been quite reluctant to end their time together.   
  
"Would you um...like to go out for a drink or something?" Tien had offered.   
  
"Dinner?" 17 asked.   
  
"If you'd like," Tien shrugged.   
  
"Great!" 17 had announced. And that was the beginning of their relationship.   
  
"Tien!"   
  
Tien jerked out of his thoughts and looked up to where 17 was waving at him from the dressing room. Smiling Tien made his way to the dressing room and sat in the chair next to the mirror while 17 strutted his stuff in the flashy outfits he'd chosen.   
  
"What do you think?" 17 asked as he twirled in front of the mirror in a shiny metallic blue shirt and some baggy black jeans with chains hanging from the pockets.   
  
"It matches your eyes." Tien commented.   
  
17 flashed him a sexy grin and then stepped back into the dressing room to change. He reemerged a moment later in a tight red shirt with holographic flames on the front and a pair of shorts with lots of pockets. He strutted around in front of the mirror, fishing for more comments. Tien chuckled at his lover's antics. 17 ducked back into the room winking and blowing a kiss at Tien. When next he came out he was back in his normal clothes grinning happily. Tien stood up and wrapped his arm around the shorter man's waist. They walked out of the store in silence, just content for the moment to be together. As they walked past other stores of the mall Tien finally looked over at his lover.   
  
"Juu?"   
  
"Yeah?" 17 looked up at Tien curiously.   
  
"When we shop, why don't you ever buy anything?" Tien asked.   
  
17 giggled. "That's simple. I don't need to buy anything of theirs when the only thing that looks good on me is you."   
  
The End   
  
O_O_O_O_O_O  
  
OoooKay! ^_^ Don't know what possessed me. Not that bad considering it's delightful oddball quality! C&C? 


End file.
